muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4821
Cold Open Elmo sets up today's theme of shapes, as some shapes run all around him, getting "in shape." Scene #1 Today, Chris, Alan, Cookie Monster, Abby, Grover and Julia are doing a "Shape Hunt," where they split into teams and try to find all the shapes on their lists. The two teams form (Chris, Cookie and Abby vs. Alan, Grover and Julia) and head off for the hunt. Scene #2 Chris' team makes their way to the Bike Shop, looking for their first shape - a square. Cookie Monster becomes fascinated with a circular wheel, as circles are his favorite shape (they remind him of cookies). Abby spots several squares in the front door of the shop. Cookie Monster eats the wheel before they head off to find their next shape. Scene #3 Meanwhile, Alan's team looks for their first shape - a circle. Julia calls out, "Circle!" while pointing to the octagon-shaped stop sign, though Grover and Alan point out it's the wrong shape. She gets closer to the sign and they see she's referring to the circles in the sign post. Scene #4 The other team moves on to the Community Center, looking for a rectangle. They are quick to spot the shape in windows, books and even their sheet of paper. Cookie Monster eyeballs a nearby alarm clock and eats it while the others aren't looking. Scene #5 In Hooper's Store, Alan and the others look for their next shape - a triangle. Grover probes the store and can't find a single one, while Julia excitedly points to Alan's dishrag. Alan shows her it's rectangle shaped and covered in squares, but she sees the triangles within the pattern. Scene #6 The final shape on Chris' list is a rhombus, but they're not sure where they can find one. Alan's team moves onto their last shape - a pentagon. Julia points to the fire hydrant, which Grover notes isn't a shape, when they see the bolt on top is pentagon shaped, winning them the Shape Hunt! Julia then finds a rhombus for the other team - hidden within a door. She goes off, finding more shapes around the street. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - S. (First: Episode 4712) Cartoon On "The Letter S Show," a letter S turns herself into various shapes. Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A young boy contacts the foodie truck, ordering something for breakfast that's both flat and shaped like a circle, his favorite shape. Cookie Monster and Gonger set out the ingredients for pancakes, but discover their bottle of maple syrup is empty. They drive off to a farm and learn how sap from trees becomes syrup. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 6. (First: Episode 4701) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Cartoon Counting 6 bees Elmo's World: Shapes Scene #6 Everyone finds more shapes all around the garden, inspired by Julia's talent.